


'Tea time'

by misake_nai



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cassian is a mess, Drinking Tea, Elyse they were having a moment, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just for a little bit, Kissing, M/M, Renard is cute, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet, after episode 27 and before 28, but a good looking mess, soft Cassian/Vanden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: Cassian narrows his eyes at him. “I’m going to get you back for that.”A little chuckle escapes Vanden. “Of course you will.”“I will.”“I didn’t disagree.” The smile on his lips wouldn’t go away. “Cassian come on sit and drink some tea with me.”
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	'Tea time'

Cassian… didn’t know what to do with himself. He was honestly losing it a little.

Cassian had no idea why the hell he did that. He normally was more put together but somehow Renard was so … ehe was so damn frustrating that Cassian couldn't for the life of him stop himself from doing stupid things.

Like pushing his lips against Renard’s, kissing him without a warning, without asking permission and without even really deciding to do it. It was simply Cassian's natural reaction at that moment.

He could have just left him there like last time but the thought of the human sitting alone in the dark again, until sleep takes him, made Cassian feel things he didn’t like.

He was sick of all the fighting but he didn’t know how to talk his feelings out and neither did Renard. So Cassian kissed him, had even taken advantage of Renard’s surprise and shoved the human against the wall. The prince's lips were softer and smoother than Cassian could have ever imagined. 

It was nice. 

He expected to be pushed away instantly so when it happened -slower than it should have- Cassian didn’t fight it. He waited for the yelling he was sure he shall receive but Renard had only stared up at him. Standing there, his hands still on Cassian’s chest, not moving and not breathing.

His cheeks were visible turning bright pink under his mask and before Cassian could say anything Renard was the one kissing him. Cassian had kissed many who were experts in doing it but strangely enough, these kisses he shared with this fumbling human felt hundreds of times better. He likes to pretend he didn’t know the reason why.

Cassian shut his mind for a second and enjoyed kissing him back. In the end, when they part Renard runs away again and this time Cassian doesn’t follow him. He doesn’t have to because in a way Renard did give him an answer.

They barely talk after that and it was fine by Cassian to let both of them have some space.

Then Cassian was slapped in the face for the second time with the news that Renard wasn’t just any prince but he was Cassian’s prince. Renard, the man he has been enjoying getting a rise out of and enjoying pissing him off, the ‘don’t touch me’ emotionally cold human. Is Vanden du Argentfort. The regent Prince of Mirrortail.

His fucking prince.

He couldn’t believe he didn't realize that sooner. It was so obvious.

He can still hear the redhead's words ringing in his head. ‘Watch who the fuck you talking to.’ Cassian was still in a shock. He had no idea what he should say or do at all. If things weren’t awkward between them before, it sure as hell is now.

Either way, things were awkward, neither of them knew how to talk to each other but Cassian would be damned if he approaches Renard- Vanden first. So they kept dancing around each other until that sparring session and surprisingly the conversation they had gone better than he expected.

Cassian would never forget how the prince had asked, jaw tense. “Why did you kiss me?”

Cassian swallowed, for half a second hesitating to answer. “Because I wanted to.” He told the truth and he could see the effect his words had on Vanden, shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit like a weight has been lifted.

“Fair enough.”

They talk it out a bit, both of them wanting to be oncoming ground and the elf manages to make the prince flustered with one simple compliment. Oh, how cute it was, the way his whole face turned pink when Cassian told him he was pretty. The elf would forever be thankful for his dark vision.

It felt so good to be able to see Vanden's entire face and what Cassian’s words did to it. Cassian does feel disappointed he didn’t get to see that face sooner. Sparkling blue eyes, freckles dusted cheeks and such expressive eyebrows. 

Finally, they admit to having each other’s backs and it was like some brick wall they have been building between them was destroyed.

He even caught Vanden absently mouthing ‘That is hot.’ to himself while looking in Cassian’s direction, watching as the elf killed one of the hyenas. Cassian's ego was in top shape.

Honestly, things were much easier with Vanden now he wasn’t trying so hard to hide his identity from Cassian. The elf was having the time of his life. Now whenever Cassian does something good Vanden gives him this soft, shy smile that makes his eyes bright with… something and every Time the prince catches Cassian staring, Vanden’s cheeks turn rosy. it was so cute. 

A week later after that mess, they finally arrive at Shadeborn. They hadn’t talked through the week all that much. Vanden was normally just training or reading Elyse’s book and Cassian trying to finish his gift for Sariel.

Being in the city again was a blessing and they all decided they wanted to stay in a decent inn with a nice bed. Vanden finds a not quite fancy but not cheap inn for them and they decide to stay in it.

“Oh… I apologize there are only three empty rooms.“ The innkeeper informs them, a human man in his late forties.

“I mean at this point we are all alright to share,” Astra says looking up at Boblem, Elyse then Vanden. The tiefling had shared a room with each of them before.

“We will take the rooms you have.” Vanden says, turning to them when the innkeeper went to get their keys. “We can rest for today and get to work in the morning.” No one objects to that, they were all tired from travelling.

When they were standing in front of the rooms, deciding who would stay with whom Vanden said something that made everyone do a double-take. “Cassian and I will share a room.”

Elyse’s mouth froze mid-sentence and Astra’s eyebrows looked like they were about to hit the ceiling.

“You will?” Sariel asked, sounding just as bewildered as Cassian felt.

“Yes,” He says with a raised eyebrow, looking at Cassian. “Unless you don't wish to.”

Cassian closed his gaping mouth. “Why would I not want to?” He said with as much ease as he can master.

“Good.” Vanden smiled and Cassian swore there was amusement twinkling in his bright blue eyes. Vanden turns on his heels, walking into one of the rooms and closing the door softly behind him. 

“What was that about?” Elyse squints her eyes at him.

Cassian purses his lips. “I will tell you when I figured it out.”

“You two are getting along, right?” Boblem asks, seeming to be as unsure as Cassian was.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Cassian huffs and turns away toward the room Vanden went in, trying to get away from this conversation.

The last thing he heard before the door closed was Elyes groan to Astra. “Honestly, these two-”

The room was medium-sized, it had a dresser, two chairs, a small table and a four-poster bed. He internally cringes. Of course they forgot to ask how many beds were in the rooms.

Vanden was sitting at the edge of the bed. He didn’t seem bothered with the fact there was only one bed. If he thought that Cassian would sleep on the floor so his highness could sleep on the bed then he would be mistaken.

Vanden’s leather jacket, chainmail and gambeson were all gone and he was buttoning up his white silk shirt. The sleeveless blue doublet Cassian was now used to seeing him in next to him on the bed

He looks up when Cassian closes the door, a smile on his lips. Cassian doesn't say anything, pulling off his dark blue and gold robe, leaving it and his belt on the nearest chair.

He gets his mirror out before he sits on the other side of the bed. “So, any reason you wished to room with me?” Cassian asked.

“We are still avoiding each other.” It was a statement.

“I was simply busy.” Cassian said looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Vanden said he can tell there was one of those shy smiles on his face from just hearing the tone of his voice. “That was nice of you.”

“Huh?” He said distractedly, feeling the mattress shift but doesn’t look back. He was going to focus on his reflection and nothing else.

“Making clothes for Sariel.” Vanden clarified. His voice seems closer. “I told you, you aren’t that bad.”

“You can be pretty nice when you want to.” The bed next to him sinks next to him and Cassian felt his eyes widen. His eyes flicker to the side and there next to him seats his prince smiling genuinely at him. “I just hoped we would talk more.”

He felt his lips part slightly, unsure of what to say. Vanden’s cheeks grew pink as Cassian just stared at him. The prince cleared his throat, pushing a lock of wavy red hair behind his ear. “Anyway, I will go get myself some tea.”

He moved to stand up. “Wait,” Cassian called to him. His right hand was inches from Vanden’s arm but not touching.

Vanden did stop, tilting his head to look at Cassian’s hand but didn’t move away. He glances back up at Cassian with a smile. “Yes?”

“Since you are so desperate to spend time with me.” He pulls his hand back. “You can get me some green and mint tea so we can sit and have a conversation.”

Vanden rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips didn’t disappear. It was almost like the man was fond of Cassian. “Right.” 

“I will be right back.” He gets up, sending Cassian one last smile before closing the door behind him.

The elf lets the hand holding the mirror up drops. What is he doing? 

He looks back at himself in the mirror. He should fix his eyeliner, it was fading. He got his pen out and started redoing it, making sure it was more than just perfect. He enjoyed the silence as he worked. Maybe rooming with Vanden wasn’t going to be that bad.

Done with his right eye and halfway through the left one the door slammed open startling him and causing his hand to slip. He ends up making black line from the side of his eye and into his cheek. He halts and very slowly turns to the door. Vanden who was standing in the doorway, mouth open like he was about to say something, stared back at him. 

Neither of them said anything, just stared at each other in shock. Then Vanden’s lips twisted like and he lets out a loud laugh. 

“Fuck you.” Cassian huffed in annoyance, getting up to go to the bathroom to try and fix the mess. “Yeah, yeah, laugh at my pain.”

The prince giggled, failing to control his laughter. “ I, ahem, I should have knocked.”

“You shall be ashamed of yourself.” Cassian scoffs at him as he walks past. The red-head just laughs, sounding so delighted. Cassian slams the door behind him. 

-

When he comes back from the bathroom -makeup back to being perfect- he finds Vanden sitting by the window, sipping his tea. The human bits his lower lip when he sees him, holding back a laugh. “Come and take a seat, Cassian.”

Cassian narrows his eyes at him. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

A little chuckle escapes Vanden. “Of course you will.”

“I will.”

“I didn’t disagree.” The smile on his lips wouldn’t go away. “Cassian come on sit and drink some tea with me.”

“Alright, you don’t have to keep repeating yourself.” He moves his things from the chair to the bed. Cassian sits across from Vanden who hands him his cup of tea. “What are you drinking?”

“Rose and strawberry tea.” Vanden answers, calmly taking another sip. “It’s tasty.”

“You quite like sweet things, don’t you, little prince?” Cassian hummus, lifting his cup and takes a sip of his tea.

“I’m not little.” Vanden huffs. “I’m taller than you.”

“Because your boots have high heels.” Cassian pointed out. “Also I believe I’m two hundred years older than you.”

Vanden’s lips twisted down. “Did you have to point that out?” He pushes a few strands of hair out of his face. “An old man stole my first kiss.”

Cassian’s teacup froze halfway up to his lips. “What?”

Vanden tilts his head at him. “What?”

“First kiss?” Cassian choked and Vanden blinked at him slowly. 

“Yes? I never did anything like that before.” Vanden answered honestly, sipping his tea like he didn’t give Cassian a third slap in the face. “As a prince, I wasn't allowed to date or do any of these things.”

Cassian puts his face in his hand. Things keep getting more and more complicated between them. Why? 

“This is another thing I would like to talk to you about.” Vanden plays with the strand of his red hair. He was nervous. “Right now I’m not truly a prince,” He locks eyes with Cassian. Intense feelings being exchanged between them without any real words. “I would like to try to be … with you.” The human said, lips tagging into a smirk.

Cassian clears his throat and takes a sip of his tea letting it burn his tongue. “Yeah?” 

“You did say my ‘sword’ needs some polishing and I can tell you have quite the experience with swords.” Cassian chokes on his tea. Vanden the asshole laughs, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Still failing to muffle the laugh. 

It was strange, sitting down with the redhead and seeing him like this. Sipping tea, flirting and laughing with -at- Cassian. There was a knock on the door and both of them answered at the same time. “The door is open.” Cassian looks at him and winks. Vanden turns pink.

The door opened to show the innkeeper holding a plate. "Here are the pastries you asked for sir.” 

Vanden quickly got up to take it from the man. “Thank you.” The man smiled and took the gold that was given him before going on his way.

The prince closed the door, holding the plate like it had gold on it and not some sweets. It was adorable. When Vanden looks up he is met with Cassian’s wicked smirk. “Shut up.” He huffs.

“I didn’t say anything.” Cassian puts his hands up in surrendering gestures.

“I can see it on your face.” Vanden grumbles, placing the plate right in the middle of the table.

Cassian laughed. “Can’t help it, you are quite entertaining to watch.” Vanden scoffs and picks up a chocolate cupcake. 

He watched him as he took a bite. They lock eyes and Vanden purses his lips and looks away. “Stop looking at me.”

“I can’t help but stare.” Cassian says seductively, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.”You are pleasing to look at after all.” The human’s face twisted like he was doing his best to not get flustered. Cassian bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

“You got a little something on your face.” Cassian says and Vanden takes a napkin wiping the side of his lips. 

“No, here.” The high elf stretches his hand out and swabs his thumb over the prince’s bottom lip. Withdrawing his finger with a smudge of chocolate on it. “Oh.” Vanden says, still trying not to be flustered. He offers Cassian the napkin he is holding. Cassian ignores it and just licks his thumb. Vanden looks scandalized. Face red in the blink of an eye.

Vanden clears his throat and doesn’t comment. They sit in silence after that sipping tea. Then Vanden laughs suddenly. “Remember when you whiffed a tree.”

Now it was Cassian who was blushing. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Vanden just laughs, shaking his head fondly. As embarrassing as this was he liked it. Just spending time with each other. Cassian thinks he can get used to this.

A loud explosion made both of them halt. Teacups falling over. “Sorry!” Elyse’s loud shriek made Vanden’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Elyse!” The prince yells as he gets up, running out the door. “Are you serious!”

Cassian rolls his eyes picking up the cupcake Vanden left behind, eating the rest of it. Looks like they were getting kicked out of here sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard, I kept calling Vanden, Renard and sometimes weird mix of the two.  
> I would like it if you tell me if I manged to get Cassian right. I am unsure about that.  
> Tell me if you have any ideas of what I should write next with these two.
> 
> also I would like to say that I didn't really edit this one and I wouldn't be surprised if there were many mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language so go easy on me.  
> plz leave some love for this fic and maybe write your own.


End file.
